The Turnabout's Bitter End
by atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: Miles Edgeworth visits Von Karma in prison for the first but also last time. Edgeworth vs. Von Karma, a fierce battle! Awesomesauce2929 will also upload her story about this scene!


**The Turnabout's Bitter End**

Miles had pondered for some weeks if it was wise decision or not. He had spoken to Franziska, who clearly was feeling incredibly down but tried to hide it. She had said it was his own choice. Franziska had seen her father last week for the third time, although she and her father had not spoken much at that visit. Now Miles decided it was his turn to visit the man he once saw as his example.

The twenty-four-year-old prosecutor had to prepare himself mentally for more than a week. He knew this conversation was going to be the most difficult and uncomfortable one who would ever have in his life. The truth was out, but it caused new questions to enter Miles' head. _Why did Von Karma take him in? Was really the only reason the penalty on his record which caused the man to murder his rival in court?_ He would go to his mentor's cell and ask them himself, and he knew it would be the first and last time visiting and seeing him.

He had to write down his name on the special visitors list before entering the prison. He was screened and had to hand in his briefcase with documents, his phone, coat and keys.

Miles had specifically asked to not let Manfred von Karma know he was coming, it was obvious that otherwise he would reject his visit.

'Mr. Edgeworth, sir, we will give you an hour. The guard who will company you will stay near the whole conversation.'

'I personally do not think an hour is even necessary,' Miles murmured and removed the watch from his wrist after the man told him to.

The silver-haired man followed the guard towards the cell. It was slightly dark at the end of the hall where Manfred's cell was located and Miles almost got the shivers from the cold, or were it his nerves? The guard got the many keys from his pocket and opened the door. He stepped in first, not revealing the prisoner's guest just yet.

'Mr. Von Karma, you have a visitor,' the guard said and opened the cell door. 'I will be standing behind the door, please go in, Mr. Edgeworth,' he then said and let Miles in. Miles could feel his heartbeat rise to three hundred beats per minute and the sweat running over his back. He swallowed before entering the cold cell.

The first sound he heard was a loud snort. His former mentor sat at his desk, writing down on papers and now looked in Miles' direction with sharped-eyes.

'Look who we have here,' he said with a grin and stood up with the help of his cane. Now the man was almost as tall as Miles, standing opposite of him.

'It has been a while…Manfred von Karma.' Miles said his full name, avoiding the words _sir_ or _mister_ on purpose.

'What do I owe this _pleasure_ of your visit, _Edgeworth_?' the man smirked, having an intimidating aura surrounding him.

Miles did one step closer into the dark cell, thinking about his next words.

'There are things I want to clarify before your execution.'

Manfred stared at him and a smirk appeared on his face. A long silence followed.

'I murdered your father. What more questions are needed to be answered?' With both hands, the man leaned on his cane, giving Miles an intense glare.

'There is more than just that,' Miles answered, folding his arms. He tried to stay cool and neutral as he was taught to, however, he was aware of his sweaty hands.

'More? So, why are you here? To take out your anger on me?'

'What is the point of that?' Miles asked him calmly. It was not his purpose of coming today. He did not know how to feel about the situation. The truth was just bizarre and he just wanted an answer to his questions.

'I still cannot believe the truth behind the case… well… two cases to be precise,' Miles corrected himself. 'You wanted to frame me for first one and then a second murder. I had not expected you to do such a thing, Manfred von Karma,' he continued with his arms crossed.

'You should be the one sitting here waiting for your death! That was my plan after I killed your horrible father,' Manfred said and stood opposite of Miles in the cell.

'My father's life was worth less than saving yourself from that penalty on your record?!'

'Forty years without fail and then that despicable father of yours ruined everything. Forty years! I found all defendants guilty! Your father ruined everything!'

'If you hated my father so much, then _WHY_ did you bring me under your wing?! His son nonetheless!' Miles then asked him with a louder voice.

'You shot me in the shoulder, goddammit! You are as rotten as your father! I was prepared to ruin both of you, no, death for you both!' the older man shouted angrily.

Miles swallowed. He had prepared himself for days but now he mind went suddenly blank. Nevertheless, when Von Karma got no reply, he continued like a madman.

'I planned everything! I raised you like a perfect prosecutor! And your father?!' he snorted and then let his lips form into a smirk. 'He could not do anything about it. You would become a ruthless prosecutor, forging evidence and bringing all those disgusting defense attorneys down!'

'…I-'

'I don't want to hear you!' He spat. 'I even planned your death, just like your father's. I would frame you and get you a death sentence! You deserved it, Edgeworth!' The man inhaled again. 'When you were a teenager, it was so amusing to see my plan worked. You were a serious one, abandoning everything that had to do with your despicable father when I told you to!'

'So I was just a pawn in your game of revenge,' Miles concluded, letting his arms hang to the sides of his body.

'You really believed I was actually seeing you as a son?' He laughed. ' _You_ ,' he said and pressed his finger in Miles' chest while coming closer. ' _You_ have always been so easy to manipulate. _Yes, sir_. I did not imagine it to be so easy. You even had those nightmares where you thought you killed your own father! It could not be better,' he smirked. But then, his angry eyes returned, staring right through Miles' soul. 'And then you slowly turned away from everything I taught you, after meeting that disgusting Wright lawyer. I taught you everything, and look at you now!' Manfred snorted. 'After all I did and effort… you changed right back into your father, you ungrateful brat!' He spat again, the saliva escaping his mouth.

Miles' eyes widened from shock, and knew he had to say something back quickly. This was not how he planned it would go. If it continued like this, the impact of this conversation would get him more than it would Von Karma. And that was definitely not how Miles had planned it. He regained his calm posture and did his step back towards the killer of his father. Miles then pushed away his mentor's finger from his chest.

'I cannot believe I once respected you. You have turned mad.'

'Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that, _boy_!'

'I may say what I want to say, as you are definitely not my father and I never saw you as one,' Miles tried to say as calmly as possible. 'I have never been a Von Karma and I will never be one. I will look for my own way to pursue the truth in cases.'

Von Karma laughed at him evilly, slowly sitting down on the small bed still with his cane next to him. 'Tsk tsk.' He moved his index finger. 'Look at yourself talking, boy. You are a Von Karma protégé, you think everyone will believe that new _nonsense_ of yours?!' he replied, emphasizing the word _nonsense_.

'I have the liberty to do what I want, unlike you here now,' Miles replied harshly. 'It is never too late to change your way of thinking. I am sure Wright and I will be able to- '

'You disgust me!' Manfred said, almost ready to hit him with his walking stick. Miles swallowed and suddenly remembered he had hit him once with it. It was the only time his mentor had used physical punishment with his cane. It was a few years after he came to the household and he had started his studies. Von Karma had taken him to Canada to watch him at one of his trials. However, the lessons continued early each morning and the day after they returned to Germany was no exception. He was late for over an hour because he had overslept due to a jetlag from a trip to Canada. Therefore, he had caused their guest to wait for him in the study together with Von Karma. Miles had apologized a thousand times when he arrived downstairs in a hurry. After the guest left, Von Karma had strictly reminded him of the Von Karma name and that he did not tolerate such behavior. Miles had not seen him that angry before and was shocked when he hit him with his cane in his side. Luckily for him, Von Karma had not used all of his strength as he was aware of what he was doing to the boy. He never overslept again. Miles had learned his lesson.

'I can say that your actions are far more disgusting and mad. At least I did not murder an innocent man and also took revenge on his son!' Miles replied loudly. Not especially sounding angry, but more serious and -as Miles had not wanted, but he could do nothing about it- slightly emotional.

Von Karma shook his head and kept wagging his index finger.

'This was my only visit to you,' Miles continued, looking down at the man. 'Also, Franziska will not see you anymore, she asked me to inform you.'

'You have manipulated my own daughter?! Ha, well done, Edgeworth. I expected nothing less.' The older man stared at the grey wall in front of him.

'I did nothing of the sort. She made that decision on her own,' Miles answered and did one step back towards the door, letting the other man know he was going to leave. 'She is very aware of the horrible list of crimes you committed and as a prosecutor she has been taught by you that criminals should expect a guilty verdict.' There was a pause before Miles continued speaking. In that short moment, he saw how pale, worn out and horrible his former mentor looked. The old man just looked at him, showing no emotion but with some sweat droplets on his forehead. _I was indeed the one who taught my daughter that and now it works against me_ , Miles thought what was going through his mentor's head.

'Goodbye, Manfred von Karma.' Miles' voice was a little softer than before and he waited in front of the door for an answer, facing the man in his sixties.

Manfred kept watching him. Miles did not get a reply. The young prosecutor locked eyes with him just a few more seconds before he turned around and asked the prison guard to open the door. Without looking back, but feeling Manfred's eyes staring at his back, he exited the small room and saw how the door was slammed and locked. Miles stood still, not knowing what kind of emotion to feel. _Was it anger as Von Karma had insinuated?_ The man had killed his father over a penalty on his record and just used him as a pawn and tossed him away at the end. _And then… there was sadness_. It was the man he looked up to… Miles did not want to admit it but the role that Manfred von Karma played in his youth was close to a parental figure besides the role of a mentor.

'Mr. Edgeworth, sir?' the guard asked with concern when he saw Miles' white face and his eyes focused down. 'Are you coming, sir?'

'Ah, yes,' Miles answered quietly and looked up from the ground to the man in uniform. The prosecutor swallowed and followed him through the dark hall to the light outside.

\- END -

* * *

 **A/N**

Awesomesauce2929 and I talked about the villains of Ace Attorney and asked ourselves the question: What would it be like if Miles confronts/corners Von Karma who in prison before the latter man's execution? You know, Von Karma sweating bullets?

She will also upload her story about this scene!

Omg this was so difficult to write, I am not good at writing dialogues of assertive people xD I believe this was the most complicated piece ever for me to write . Von Karma was not totally sweating bullets but Miles fought back in the end!

Hope you liked it ^^

Find me on tumblr under the name atarashiishousetsuka!


End file.
